The WheelHouse
The Wheelhouse was a sports show that broadcasts live for half an hour on SNY from Monday to Friday at 5:30 p.m. It was hosted by Brian Custer along side with his 2 sidekicks Sal Licata and Marc Malusis. There are nine top sports stories of the day in which the organize it into nine innings just like in the real game of baseball. When they reach the 7th inning they have a guest during the 7th inning stretch. At the end of the show the guys get a chance to say anything off their chest in a 15 second time limit. The show was presented by ' Pepsi/Max'. It was preceded by Daily News Live and succeeded by Loud Mouths. It was the second show in the New York Sports Local from 2010 to 2013. It was announced that The Wheelhouse will be canceled prior to the start of the 2013 Mets season to make room for extended pre-game coverage of the Mets. The show being Mets First Pitch. The show is now replaced by Loud Mouths. The final episode premiered on March 29, 2013. The host's of the show on the final episode were Brian Custer, Marc Malusis and Eamon McAnaney. Brandon Tierney appeared sharing his thoughts on the shows ending and his time on the show as well as Scott Ferrall. In the segment Last Licks they showed a list of all of the shows contributors in the shows history. Hosts *Brian Custer (2008-2013) Host *Marc Malusis (2008-2013) Sidekick *Sal Licata (2010-2013) (Brandon replacement) *Meredith Marakovits (2009-2011) Contributor Full-Time *Roy S. Johnson (2012) Contributor *Bob Ojeda (2012) Contributor *Kirk Gimenez (2008-2013) Backup Host *Michelle Yu (2009-2013) Backup Host *Kerith Burke (2012-2013) Backup Host *Peter Schrager (2012-2013) Contributor *Eamon McAnaney (2009-2013) Backup Host *Jeane Coakley (2010-2013) Reporter/Backup Host *Sweeny Murti (2008-2013) Reporter *Andy Martino (2010-2013) Reporter *Brandon Tierney (2008-2011) Sidekick *Matt Yallof (2006-2008) Host *Scott Ferrall (2008-2009) Sidekick Production If there is a double header for Mets games then the show doesn't air. Segments *The Hot Nine-This segment shows the list of the hot 9 New York sports topic of the day. It is presented by Pepsi/Pepsi Max. *Due Up: Right before the show goes on break the show takes a look ahead of the upcoming topics they will discuss on the show. It is presented by Pepsi/Pepsi Max. *In the Wheelhouse: This segment is mainly they interview a player and chat with him during the show. *Last Licks-This segment give the guys on the show to say anything to get off their chest in a time limit of 15 seconds. It is presented by Pepsi/Pepsi Max. 7th inning (Presented by Verizon from April 10, 2012-March 29, 2013) *7th inning stretch/Talk-This segment features a guest and talks to them. *On Base Percentage-This segment is during the 7th inning stretch where the show looks at a player and determines if he is over or under which means over-good or under-bad. (This is the same thing as Over Under Segment which is separate from OBP). *Hit or Miss-This segment will feature a topic and whether the sidekicks say hit or miss. Hit meaning yes and Miss meaning no. *Wind-Up-This segment determines a player will do let's say get a milestone. The show determines it by saying either it is a Hit or Miss. Hit meaning he will. Miss meaning he won't be able to. *Tweet Spot-The show takes a look at tweets sent to the show by the fans. *Bringing the Heat-With the guest the show asks a series of questions and need one simple answer. *High Five-The shows 2 sidekicks give their list of 5 players or teams on a topic. Category:Mets Station Network Category:SNY